One Step At A Time
by SmosherBroAudience
Summary: Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla slowly drifted apart, but Ian wants to change that. He cares so much for Anthony that he's willing to take it one step at a time to regain their friendship. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE, AND CRUDE HUMOR.
1. Chapter 1

_**It seems like Smosh is drifting apart in the real world to some people, but I can give some hard evidence why they're not. I decided to write a fanfic about their "story". (THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL) Just to let you all know, this originally was meant to be an Ianthony fanfic (I DON'T TECHNICALLY SHIP THEM, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A CUTE LITTLE STORY. I DON'T SHIP THEM BECAUSE IAN AND ANTHONY HATE IT) so if they seem like they love each other in a romantic way, sorry. Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Horrible News**

Ian sat staring out the car window. Anthony, to the left, was driving him home. There was an accident on set so everyone had to pack up and go home early. Ian was still in his Link costume as was Anthony in his Mario costume.  
Ian felt awkward. Him and Anthony had never been this silent when they were together. Ian thought of back when they were in school. They were inseparable. Everyone knew they were best friends; that's what they were known for... other than their hair, of course.  
Ian sighed heavily, hoping Anthony would break the silence. When Anthony didn't, he sighed again.  
"What?" Anthony finally asked.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Ian asked in return. Anthony was silent for a few moments and then spoke again.  
"I feel like we're drifting apart," Anthony said, a little quieter this time. Ian felt a hot shiver flash through his body. They were. Ian had noticed it when Anthony moved out to go live with his girlfriend Kalel, but didn't want to believe it at the time. Ian felt a grave sadness fall upon him, but ever so suddenly, he was angry. It was Anthony's fault this was happening. He betrayed him those two years ago when he finally moved out. He was angry at his best friend in the worst way.  
"It's all your fault, you know! If you hadn't moved so far away from me, and then got engaged to that stupid girl this would have never happened! Okay, yeah. Congrats, or whatever. Yay. But you know what? You could've kept in touch and acted like you still cared! Do you know how much pain I've been in?" Ian lowered his voice on the last sentence. Anthony looked shocked, and the his face saddened.  
"I know. I love Kalel, but I... I..." Anthony's eyes swelled up with tears. Ian lowered his head and rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and middle-finger.  
"This is stupid, man," Ian said softly.  
"I should have payed more attention to you instead of my girlfriend. You were my best friend. I met you back in sixth grade, for f*ck's sake! You should mean more to me. But..." Anthony couldn't finish.  
"What? But?" Ian questioned.  
Anthony's voice cracked, "... But you don't." Ian thought over this. 'I should care more about you, but you don't.' Did Ian hear him correctly? Should he ask him to repeat what he said?  
"What?" Ian said, his voice a choked whisper.  
"I don't care for you anymore." Anthony kept looking straight ahead. Ian's heart ripped in half. He started to choke and wheeze. _No, not here,_ Ian thought. It was hard for him to breathe. Ian fell over, coughing.  
"Ian?!" Anthony stopped the car abruptly. He dialed 9-1-1, because Ian didn't have his Asthma inhaler and they were far from his house.  
"Hello? Yes, my..." Anthony suddenly realized that he did care for Ian, that Ian meant everything to him. Even though it sounded weird, he loved Ian. Not in a romance way, but in more of a friendship way. Ian was his rock. And his rock was crumbling beneath him this very second, "...best friend his having an Asthma attack; he doesn't have his inhaler, and this is the worst attack he's ever had around me." Anthony spoke so fast that he almost jumbled his words.  
"Calm down sir. Where are you?" the woman on the other line said equally fast, but more enunciated.  
"Hedge Avenue," Anthony answered.  
"An ambulance is on it's way, sir." Anthony hung up and looked at his helpless friend. Anthony put his face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**  
**Letting Go**

The ambulance and police soon arrived. They loaded Ian into the ambulance.  
"Can I go with him?" Anthony asked the paramedic.  
"Sorry, only family allowed," he replied.  
"No, you don't understand. I'm his best friend. He needs me," Anthony pleaded.  
Back in the ambulance, Ian managed to wheeze out "Ant". He never called Anthony that but he had to get him in here.  
"Anyone by the nickname of "Ant"?" a paramedic called out. There now was a big crowd around them.  
"Me!" Anthony ran into the ambulance. They set off to the hospital. A paramedic covered Ian's mouth with a plastic breathing mask. Anthony hung his head and cupped his hands. After a minute of utter silence except the sounds of Ian struggling to breathe, Anthony looked up. Tears strayed down his face.  
"His heart is shutting down!" a woman paramedic panicked. Ian's heart rate slowed.  
"No... No! Damn you, Ian! Don't give up on me now! I-" Anthony's voice cracked, "I need you!" Anthony grabbed Ian's hand. "I won't let you give up!"  
"Ian's chest moved up and down quickly as he grasped for air he could not receive. Anthony sobbed loudly. Ian's vision went blurry and fuzzy. His eyes rolled back in his head.  
"I... need... you... too..." Ian sputtered. Anthony grabbed his hand.  
"Ian!" Anthony choked out. Ian slowly let go of his hand and gave up. His heart rate went flat. The paramedics used a defibrillator on him. Anthony started to have a panic attack.  
After nine minutes of the paramedics reviving him, his heart rate slowly started up again. Ian was alive.  
"Ian!" Anthony rejoiced, still crying. When they finally reached the hospital Anthony felt paralyzed. He was just so glad Ian was alive.  
He finally was able to stand and get out of the ambulance.  
"Ian, I need you. Now more than ever." Anthony looked up to the heavens. "Please spare him. I need my best friend." Anthony stared into the distance. He kicked a rock and thought of their humble beginnings.

The next day Anthony drove to the hospital to check on Ian. He was breathing normally now. Anthony sat down.  
"I'm so sorry, Ian." Anthony swallowed. "This is my fault. I just want you to know that I still care."  
"Really? But..." Ian blushed. He felt stupid.  
"Dude, you mean the world to me," Anthony admitted. Ian's face grew hot.  
"Same..." Ian said slowly, afraid to admit his feelings. "On a different note... the doctor said I have to be in here for three more days just to make sure I'm all right."  
"What about Smosh? SmoshGames? Shut Up! Cartoons?" Anthony asked.  
"I guess there won't be any videos this week."  
Back at the waiting area reporters came in.  
"We're here to interview Ian Hecox from Smosh," one of them stated.  
"Um... now's not a good time," the receptionist said matter-of-factly.  
"We're here to interview him about his Asthma attack," a reporter repeated.  
A doctor walked on scene, confused.  
"What's all the hub-bub?" he asked. The reporters explained and the doctor shooed them away. Anthony came out of Ian's hospital room and entered the waiting area.  
"Anthony! Do you mind telling us a little about Ian?"  
"Anthony, over here!"  
"Anthony Padilla, what happened?" Anthony pushed through the reporters.  
"I'm not sharing anything," Anthony merely said. They followed him to his car asking him questions about Ian. Anthony managed to finally drive off unharmed.  
Anthony hit the steering wheel and shook his head. "God dammit, Anthony! You caused this, you selfish bastard!" Anthony yelled at himself.  
Anthony drove to the Smosh house to unexpectedly find Kalel there.  
"I thought you would need someone." Kalel hugged Anthony and led him out of the pouring rain into the lonesome house.

_**[I had to listen to the song "Say Something" almost 40 times just to get inspiration to write first part of this chapter. XD**_**_]_**


End file.
